


Five Reasons Why Gibbs Has 3 Ex-wives

by Sab



Category: NCIS
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin. (Uploaded by Punk, from iamsab.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Why Gibbs Has 3 Ex-wives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).



1\. When the call from his CO comes in and he's headed for Sarajevo or Jerusalem or Panama or wherever, and her face takes on that brave and achy pallor, it's easier to propose than to fight about it. The pastor's on speed dial.

2\. He still wants kids someday. Last year, Molly would have been twenty years old.

3\. Diane didn't want kids, or a boat. Gibbs didn't want to watch Diane cry every night.

4\. Shelly didn't want kids, or a boat, or a husband who smelled like sawdust, or base housing, or guns in the bedside drawer. Gibbs didn't want a wife who slept with his partner's brother.

5\. Jenny didn't believe him the first time he asked her, and the second time he asked her, six years later, she said no.


End file.
